Hidden Love Story
by liselottekuran
Summary: Sayaka Kuran, 13 years old. The last child born from Juri and Haruka Kuran. Her love story in Cross Academy where she lives under a borrowed identity. The most powerful pureblood vampire appeared in centuries...
1. Prologue

_I'm a hidden child. My mother, Juri Kuran, sacrificed her life for my sister to become human and lose her memories of us, the Kuran family. I was only 2 at that time, but, I grew faster than any other vampire, retained features uncanny to the Kuran bloodline and not to mention, more powerful than what my parents had expected._

 _To them, I might had been a throw-back child, a baby containing more magic than the ancestor of the Kuran bloodline, more than the creator of Vampires, more than whoever could expect or imagine of. My father and brother, Haruka and Kaname Kuran, had spent many hours creating a spell on my powers, to bind them until I could control them or limit them. The spell must be replaced every 6 months as it gets broken by powers by then._

 _However, ever since the incident on that night, the bloody scene of mother dying and saying that she loves us and father being killed, there was no need to limit by powers anymore. After all, that night had come as a shock to me and accidentally broken through the spell, blowing apart my_ 'uncle' _into bits due to my sudden rise in emotions._

 _After doing so, brother told me that my powers were still limited so_ he _would still revive and until then I need to sleep so that I would be able to control my powers when I awaken since my body would be grown by then. Since brother needed to protect sister who is still weak, I decided to sleep for 11 years, until the day when I'm needed again by brother to protect sister._

 _And this day has come... It begins... Now..._


	2. Chapter 1

"Sayaka? Are you okay?" Kaname asked worriedly as he held my arm.

I had stumbled over a few steps since my awakening. Brother had woken me up from my slumber and over the past 2 days, he was helping me to _'fit in'_ into civilisation. Ever since I woke up, I had to relearn a lot of things, such as the basic skills that are learnt when young, which are walking, talking and most embarrassingly, how to go to the restroom.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that I am a vampire that is why learning these stuff was coming along rather quickly for me. However, there was always moments where I would stumble or make mistakes, like what I did just now. Though it was embarrassing how Kaname-nii had to teach me these stuff over again, but I'm thankful that there is someone beside me.

"Yes, I am," I replied quietly. I am a person of few words, and the reason for this is probably due to the trauma I faced when I was young, according to Kaname-nii.

Kaname-nii looked at me for a moment silently, as though he had something to say, but he broke away from my eyes and focused on helping me walk smoothly.

From afar, if you have seen me and Kaname-nii together, you would had thought that we were not siblings at all since I do not retain features similar to the Kuran bloodline. Where Kaname-nii has red-brown eyes, and brown hair, I have pale and strikingly white hair in contrast to my glowing red eyes originally.

According to Kaname-nii, the reason why my eyes keep glowing is because I had sealed most of my powers in myself, and the only way to see the immerse power in me is through my eyes. The glowing is from my powers and though I changed my eye colour, my eye would still glow so that is why I tried dimming the colour of my pupils to a dilute red colour, which led to me have strikingly pink eyes.

The reason for my white hair is due to the sealed power in me, which resulted to my hair turning white even though the original shade of my hair is actually dark red in colour.

So now, my appearance is nothing of my family. Pink eyes and white hair, no one can even imagine that I had a single drop of blood in me that is the same with my Pureblood older brother. In fact, perhaps to their eyes, I may be a possible threat to their master, after all I kinda have a similar appearance to a Level E type Vampire.

"Sayaka, you do know that your new last name cannot be Kuran anymore right? Your new name is Sayaka Kurokku. Alright?" Kaname-nii said quietly. Perhaps he feels guilty that the proud family of Kuran had degraded to this state, having to live under a new identity to ensure our safety? But, it was alright to me, after all I could still see my loved ones, or rather the surviving ones, which is my sister, Yuuki, and brother, Kaname. Having told myself since my slumber and during my slumber that protecting them was the most important to me, sacrificing a bit to protect them wouldn't hurt since I only have them.

Lifting my other hand to console Kaname-nii in some way, I touched his arm gently to tell him that I understand. He looked up from my hand and smiled at me. As though he understood what that one gesture was trying to say. Nodding his head, he said, "Thank you, Sayaka. Thank you."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Over the next few days, Kaname-nii continued with his lessons to help me familiarise myself around town and also kept me company when he could. Even though I hadn't told anyone this before, I had a feeling that Kaname-nii knew that I was kinda sick and tired of being alone, scared even. Since I was in my slumber, I had similar dreams of that night and I could only suffer through it in silence, until I got over it by myself, which took quite a long time.

Furthermore, since my powers were kind of extraordinary since no other Pureblood vampire in history had ever gotta such powers, Kaname-nii was also trying to understand them and also help me cope with them in little ways. Sometimes, when I get sudden strong emotions like sadness or anger, my power would flow out of me uncontrollably and Kaname-nii was helping me to stop or control them from doing so.

Though it was hard to do so, eventually I figured that the best cure for this is to prevent myself from feeling these types of feelings in the first place. After all, it would save a lot of people from trouble. But, it was kinda hard to do so when Kaname-nii told me the news.

"Sayaka, you are going to the Cross Academy as a student of the night class," Kaname held my hand as he said so.

Tilting my head to a side as in to ask why, he replied, "I figured the best way to look after you is when you are near me. With me frequently dropping by here, the Council would know that something is going on so could you do me this favour? Though you would see Yuuki there, she is in the day class so be careful when you meet her. After all you do know that she doesn't have her memories anymore."

Nodding my head silently, a million thoughts were running through my mind. I could sense my feeling getting more and more intense and my powers being hard to control as I tried desperately to keep a calm mind even though there was a million thoughts that were threatening to break through my steel iron of defense.

"Are you ready for this? I wouldn't want to involve you in this war of mine, but I need you to play a part. I'm sorry, my little sister," Kaname-nii said gently.

Shaking my head vigorously, to tell him that it's not his fault, I opened my mouth to speak, "It's alright, Kaname-nii. I want to be a part of this. I will play my part excellently."

Kaname-nii smiled at me, and patted my head gently, just like last time, mouthing the words, "Thank you..."

 _'It's about time for me to protect them after all, I got to play my part or else, more people are about to die. It's alright, I can do this. Just don't think about it. It's time, Sayaka...'_ I thought to myself.

 **Cross' Academy**

Since Kaname-nii cannot accompany me to school since it would blow our cover, I came to a stop in front of the front gates. Though this Academy is for high school students, Kaname-nii said that the principal, Kaien Cross, apparently the adoptive father of Yuuki-nee, was okay with it, provided I don't cause any trouble.

Pushing open the gate with my telekinesis which was one of the powers that I managed to control over the past few days, I entered the school. It was night time, since walking in the sun is still quite hard for me, and also since it was during the Night Class, most vampires would leave me alone as I settled into the dorm.

Thankfully, though I am only 13 years old, the mysterious power in me made me look much older than I am supposed to be. According to Kaname-nii I look about the same age as Yuuki-nee which is perfect for me to fit in to this school. Also, the blood lust that most vampires feel is not as prominent in me, so I could go for a month without drinking blood. Since I've drank the blood tablets that Kaname-nii got for me since I have awoken, I could last for the next 3 weeks without drinking blood, though the blood tablets don't taste as good.

Remembering from Kaname-nii memories which I use my powers to see, I walked towards the Moon dormitory. Though I wasn't exactly sure which room was I supposed to stay in, I brought my luggage to the main floor waiting area, in hopes that Kaname-nii would come back early from his class to help me out.

Sitting on the couch, waiting for him to arrive, I made myself comfortable. I patted my clothes nervously, and arranged the veil that covered my face. I wasn't used to letting others see my face other than my family members and though Kaname-nii knew of this weird condition of mine, he said that it was alright since the other vampires would just think that I was just shy or introvert.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I kept touching my hair and my veil to ensure that nothing was out of place and I was properly attired for a first impression. Sitting there for what seem like ages, I finally felt a presence near the sanctuary of the dorm. Using my powers discreetly, I saw that the members of the Night Class were finally dismissed and that they were making their way here. I checked my emotions into place as well as my attire for one last time so as to not mess anything up.

The door to the main foyer opened up as the members themselves began filing in. However, some of them stopped an tensed up before one of them flew at me with such speed that if not for my powers warning me, I might have not been able to dodged that.

Flying out of my seat the moment before the vampire could grab my neck, I was surrounded by a group of them the moment I landed on the floor. Tension arose within me as I did not expect this to happen at all, it was difficult to limit the powers in me threatening to spill out and wipe them out. One of them demanded a question of me which I couldn't hear quite well since I was trying to keep my powers under control.

It was then the vampires back off from me when a presence approached. Turning around to look at the person who them seem to respect so much, I saw Kaname-nii standing there looking at me with such unfamiliar eyes. Realising that the play has already started, I proceeded to give the respect that all Pureblood deserved. I swept one arm across my chest and bowed low to him, saying, "My Lord."

Kaname-nii nodded his head at me which led me to recover from my bow and stand still. He then said to the rest of the vampires, "This is one of the new students here. The principal had stated that she would be living here with us and going to school with us. I hope that we all can get along."

One of the vampires suddenly burst out with the words, "But we don't know where she is from! How can we trust her!"

Kaname-nii sternly looked at the vampire that was so rude to him, and said, "Do you think I would have let her live if I didn't know where she was from?" He then whirled and talked to one of the female vampire near us saying, "Rima, give her a room on her own. Since she was late, she won't share a room with anyone."

The female vampire then replied while bowing, saying, "Yes, my lord."

Kaname-nii proceeded to walk away from us with one of the male vampires following him close behind. Leaving me alone in the foyer with distrustful vampires that may try to tear my throat out if I was deemed a threat by their standards which kinda terrified and excited me at the same time.

Smiling underneath my veil, I could feel a new emotion that I begin to like the moment it appeared, sadistic. Smiling, I thought, " _If they do try to tear it out, how amusing would it be if there were to suffer instead."_

Smirking underneath my veil and preparing myself for a battle if needed, I turned to faced them as I thought, " _Well, let the games begin!"_


End file.
